


Risk

by TheFeistyRogue



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Legilimency, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Spoilers, Protective Queenie Goldstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeistyRogue/pseuds/TheFeistyRogue
Summary: Tonight, she might die.





	Risk

 

Tonight, she might die.

Queenie bites her lip. It's got to be convincing. He has to believe it. She's the only one that can do it. She's the only one that can fool him.

He thinks he's invincible.

He thinks the feeble existence of his Occlumency shields keep her out.

He thinks she's something to play with, manipulate, and discard.

He thinks Jacob is scum.

He thinks Queenie is disposable.

_He's wrong._

Jacob's final cry echoes behind her:

crazy

_crazy_

CRAZY    

**crazy**

Perhaps Queenie is. She meets his eyes and knows the satisfaction that lies within his mind. She fills herself with resolve and steels herself against the blue flames.

She wants to join Grindelwald. She really, truly does, more than anything in the world.

It's the only way to save them all.

Queenie closes her eyes as steps forward, one thought on her mind:  _I'm sorry, Tina._

 

**Author's Note:**

> The fix-it we all fucking needed, am I right? I have so many damn feelings about this movie and my biggest objection is that Queenie's behaviour is incredibly out of character. I want my version to be true, so, so badly.
> 
> Queenie has so much potential. Don't do that to her. Please comment, let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Also, someone tell me, please... when are we going to address the date rape drugs Rowling calls love potions?


End file.
